


泡芙明明车要叫什么系列5

by mochan8



Category: PS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochan8/pseuds/mochan8





	泡芙明明车要叫什么系列5

perth解开saint松垮睡衣的腰带，慢慢松开肚子上的束缚，手指勾开衣襟，微微隆起弧度的雪白肚子随之敞露，大掌轻轻地爱抚开始显怀的肚皮。saint忍不住轻哼，两个从怀孕起就有些胀大的乳头敏感的挺立起来。perth嗅着哥哥身上的奶香，忍不住亲吻着他的额头、眉眼、鼻尖、嘴唇和下巴，一点一点地吻到他的小肚子。saint从来不知道自己的肚子会这么敏感，只是被温柔地亲吻，他就忍不住四肢百骸都泛起快感，他忍不住地呻吟，舒服得脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
perth一边轻轻抚摩着哥哥敏感的腰侧，温暖的大掌摩出酥麻的火花，大掌一直摸到哥哥的性器，他握住性器，缓缓地抚摸着性器，一边张嘴含住他一边的乳头轻吸慢舔，牙齿轻啃的带来微微的刺痛刺激，使原本淡粉色的乳头变得更加红艳。  
乳头被吸得又胀又酸，怪异感觉从胸口涌出，“不……不要吸了……啊啊……”saint推拒着perth的脸，想将自己的乳头从perth嘴里扯出来，却没有成功。perth忽然嘴里感觉一阵清甜，他舔了舔突然意识到这是什么，他抬头看了看哥哥，“好奇怪，不要看我。唔......”saint双手遮着自己红透的脸颊，想把自己埋在枕头里，perth拉着哥哥的双手压在两边，低头珍惜地舔去乳头上的乳汁，而后才张开嘴吮吸乳头。“不奇怪，哥，我先帮宝宝尝尝。”saint急促地喘息，乳汁被吸出的感觉让他脑袋发晕，perth换了另一边的乳头，怜爱地舔了舔。  
将两边乳汁都吸完后perth凑到哥哥敏感的耳后，缠绵地亲吻着，saint仰高脖子享受弟弟的亲吻。perth伸手向下开始抚摸着哥哥已经抬头的性器，轻柔的套弄了没几下，saint就小腹抽搐的射了出来，“哥哥，好快啊。” perth将满手的白浊递到哥哥面前。“perth！”saint一巴掌拍在弟弟胸口。“好好好，是我错了。”  
“哥哥，你转过去趴着吧，你肚子大了，躺着太累，跪着比较舒服。” 闻言saint转过身，两手撑在床上，肚子下被垫了一个枕头。跪着确实减轻了大肚子沉重压身的感觉，他分开双膝，腰身不自觉的下陷让屁股撅起，刚刚高潮过后疲软的性器垂在腿间。perth伸手托高saint的臀部，掰开他白皙浑圆的双臀伸出舌头舔着中间微微张着的小口，将穴口舔得更加湿润柔软，舌尖浅浅刺进小穴里，柔嫩的内壁立即夹住了他的舌尖。舌头虽然柔软，其实也有力，一边舔穴壁一边往里面一点点的钻。  
saint半闭着眼睛感受舌头温柔的舔着内部，屁股被托高的姿势让他上半身陷进柔软的床铺里，黑色绸缎的床单将他的身子衬的白皙温润。  
翘起舌尖勾着内壁舔，舔得内壁一阵抽搐，缩紧起来，perth的舌头挤开蠕动的肠肉，然后对着敏感点舔去。“啊……不行……那里不能舔……呃啊……”saint抱着肚子，摇晃着屁股，承受不住舌头舔弄内壁的快感，可是perth抓着他屁股，将他的屁股固定住，saint忍不住绞住肠道，阻止舌头向内舔去。屁股越抬越高，腰渐渐离开床铺。perth抬起头，改舔上哥哥敏感的腰侧，三根手指则插进后穴里扩张，等后穴能容下四指，他扶着性器顶进后穴。   
“呃……嗯啊……” 空虚的肠道终于被填满，内壁慢慢被捅开的快感令saint大腿抽搐，性器硬的淌水，当性器研磨着敏感点时，他再也忍不住地大声呻吟。 “那里不行，不要磨……啊啊……”   
perth前后摆腰撞击敏感点，saint浑身剧烈弹动一下，口水滑出嘴角，眼中含泪地，“perth，轻点，啊......” 巨大的性器顶着那一点反复地艹干研磨。挨艹的后穴痉挛不止，肠道不停地紧缩，还是阻止不了性器来回地进攻。   
perth加快了律动，下身撞得哥哥屁股啪啪作响，滚烫的汗珠大颗大颗地顺着他的腰腹滚进两人的结合处，不断绞紧的内壁不停的收缩着，性器被挤压着。他一手扣住哥哥的大腿，一手温柔爱抚他隆起的肚皮，“哥哥，你猜宝宝能感觉到我么？”   
“啊啊啊....”saint听完哭叫着射精，perth用力一顶，大股的精液毫不留情地击打肠壁，刺激的快感使saint满脸潮红，上扬的眼尾刻画着被人玩弄出来的嫣红泪痕，浑身微微抽搐着。  
perth撩开沾到哥哥脸上的发丝，俯下身霸道地吻上那两片薄唇，充满独占欲地将哥哥禁锢在自己双臂里。


End file.
